Hot shot's little brother
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: The sequel to little Swipey enjoy! Primus has plans for Side swipe and he turns Side swipe into a sparkling again so he can be raised by his big brother Hot shot and create a strong brotherly bond that will be known across the whole universe.
1. Chapter 1

_The sequel to little Swipey enjoy!_

Chapter 1

Hot shot and Side swipe had become very close as the brothers they were when Side swipe had been turned into a sparkling and under Hot shot's care. They found out they were brothers when Red alert did a CNA test and found they matched not only to each other but Side swipe's CNA matched that to Hot shot's parents. Hot shot had become rather protective of Side swipe.

Side swipe wasn't enjoying how Hot shot was treating him. He liked how they use to hang out. Him and Hot shot would spar together, or talk, or watch TV, play game or something. But now Hot shot was being a bit to gentle for Side swipe's taste. "He's treating me like I am a fragile toy." Side swipe said to Alexis one day.

"I'm sure he's only looking out for you after all you are each other's only family." Alexis said.

"Good point but I miss my old friendship with Hot shot." Side swipe said. "Now he's so over protective. I wish he wasn't I can handle myself!' Side swipe said with huff.

"Have you tried asking Hot shot to please stop being so protective?' Alexis asked.

"No but I don't want to hurt his feelings he's my big brother I love him." Side swipe said.

"You are his little brother and he loves you too he'll understand." Alexis said.

Side swipe went up to Hot shot. "Um Hot shot their is something bothering me." Side swipe said.

"Well tell me what's wrong." Hot shot said.

"Hot shot I don't like how you are being so protective of me I can take care of myself so don't take the wrong way but I don't like that you are treating me like something fragile. I use to like our old friendship please don't be mad." Side swipe said.

"Side swipe I understand I'm just worried. If something happened to you I would never forgive myself. From now on I won't be so over protective." Hot shot said.

"Thanks Hot shot I love big brother." Side swipe said hugging him.

"I love you too little brother." Hot shot said.

"So Hot shot would you like to go out and race?" Side swipe asked.

"Sure." Hot shot said. "Hey Blurr would you like to join Side swipe and I for race?"

"Well I have nothing else to do sure," He answered.

"Okay last one outside is stale cube of energon!" Hot shot said running towards the door.

"Hey no head starts!" Side swipe shouted chasing after him.

"Hey I don't want to be the stale energon cube!" Blurr shouted.

They were having such a good time. They stopped for a while they were all tired after that. Hot shot hoped there would be some way he can truly bond with his little brother. He want to have a strong relationship with him. Not that it wasn't strong already.

Primus knew that and he had a plan soon he was going to make Side swipe into a sparkling again. On Side swipe's birthday which was next week. He was going to turn him into a day old sparkling. This was his plan. He knew Starscream would soon rid the universe of Megatron he was going to send the message to Starscream. He was going to have him go to the moon and slay the mighty Megatron.

Once Megatron was gone Primus knew that Side swipe can grow happy, healthy and strong. So can other sparklings. He was going to send Starscream to the Decepticons' moon base that night.

Later that night the bots were watching TV when Starscream suddenly got up he was walking like he was in a trance. Which he was. "What's wrong with him?" Side swipe asked.

"I've seen this before it is when Primus takes control of a bots body. Looks like he is having Starscream do what needs to be done. We won't be able to stop him. He'll come back once his destiny is completed. It is that Primus will take hold of the legendary seeker and take him to eliminate the one destroying the peace of the universe." Scavenger said.

"You mean Primus is sending him to eliminate Megatron?" Alexis said.

"Yes, we can't stop him." Optimus said. "He's under Primus' control we have no choice but let him do what needs to be done." Optimus said.

"Let's send Laserbeak to keep an eye on him." Rad said.

Starscream went through the warp gated and Laserbeak followed. He went through the halls. The other Decepticons were out investigating on earth except for Thrust who was sleeping in his room. Starscream saw Megatron who got up from his throne. Starscream challenge him to a fight. The fight began. Starscream fought bravely. Both were getting tired then Starscream summoned a specail energy from his body and sent it flowing through his sword and ran Megatron through the chest.

Megatron fell to the ground dead. Starscream then headed back to the Autobot base. Once arriving back home at the Autobot base he passed out from his wounds and exhaustion. The other Decepticons returned to the base, Thrust had woken up and they found Megatron dead! They saw that Megatron's chest had been run through by sword it matched Starscream's. Demolisher knew for a fact that Starscream was an Autobot that was suppose to rid the universe of the Transformers war by killing the one causing it. The prophecy had come true. The Decepticons were shocked that the prophecy came true. They began talking and agreed to work with Autobots and the Minicons to make peace in the universe.

Starscream was in the medical bay recovering. Side swipe was amazed. Especially when Wheeljack came to the base. He told the Autobots that Primus gave him a vision of Hot shot's past memories about the time where he thought Hot shot had left him to die. He found the truth and was begging for forgiveness.

Hot shot, Side swipe and the other Autobots forgave Wheeljack and welcomed him back with open arms.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Starscream was starting to recover from his mission in which Primus took control of him. Since the war was over many of the Decepticons allied with the Autobots. Such as Demolisher and Cyclonus they were helping out. While others such as Thrust was not happy about this and was locked up in a Cybertronian prison. They still had Minicons to find.

Starscream was sitting up in bed while playing cards with Hot shot, Side swipe and Wheeljack. Side swipe began to see Wheeljack as big brother like his real big brother Hot shot. Hot shot was glad that Side swipe, Wheeljack and him were all getting along just fine.

Side swipe was enjoying himself. Starscream was feeling a lot better. Side swipe was pretty excited his birthday was coming up. He was going to be 19. Pretty exciting. Hot shot had a big party planned.

Starscream was helping out. He helped Hot shot choose a present. But Primus was about put his plan for Side swipe into action. Because Side swipe's birthday was tomorrow.

"Happy birthday Side swipe!" Hot shot said giving Side swipe a noogie.

"Hey cut that out!" Side swipe said laughing.

Wheeljack started laughing too. "Okay Hot shot I think he's had enough." Wheeljack said helping Side swipe out.

Side swipe laughed. "Boy you never get tired of that game." Side swipe said as gave Hot shot a playful nudge.

"I doubt I will." Hot shot said nudging back. Then hugged Side swipe. "Yes are the best little brother an Autobot could ask for." Hot shot told him.

"And you are the best big brother anyone could ask for." Side swipe told Hot shot. "This turning out to be a great birthday."

"I bet will be even better when the party starts." Wheeljack said.

"Yeah I can't wait! Rad, Carlos, Billy, Fred and Alexis are going to be there. I can't believe I'm 19 years old today." Side swipe said.

"Yeah but I wish we could have grown up together I'm 23 now if we grew up together it would been great but this is fine too." Hot shot said.

"I know I bet you great time taking care of me during the whole sparkling adventure." Side swipe said.

"I sure did." Hot shot said. "You know no matter what happens I will always love you little brother." Hot shot told him patting his back.

"Yeah and I will always be your adoptive bro." Wheeljack said.

All three of the embraced in a group hug. "Hey guys want to go out side?' Side swipe asked.

"Sure let's go!" Hot shot said.

"Last one out is a rusty bolt!" Wheeljack shouted.

"Hey no head starts!" Hot shot shouted.

"Yeah no fair!" Side swipe yelled.

Once outside they began to explore. They sat at lake which was Side swipe's favorite spot. All them sat together watching the ducks swim around the lake. They saw the occasional jumping fish.

"I see why you like this spot so peaceful." Wheeljack said.

Side swipe started glowing. "Side swipe why are you glowing?' Hot shot asked getting worried.

"I am?" Side swipe asked. "What's happening?" Side swipe was get scared. Side swipe started glowing brighter and brighter.

Wheeljack and Hot shot covered their optics. Side swipe was shrinking and becoming younger. "Side swipe!" Hot shot shouted.

The light was still shining. Hot shot, Wheeljack and the glowing Side swipe heard a voice. _"Hello I am Primus. I'm the one doing this."_

 _"Why are you doing this?" Hot shot asked._

 _"I'm not hurting him I'm turning him into sparkling. So you two can form a brotherly bond that will become known around the universe. Which will help earth and other planets for a relationship with Cybertron." Primus said._

 _"Wow, how old a sparkling will he be?" Hot shot asked._

 _"Only a day old he won't remember thing from his past life expect that you are his big brother his family." Primus said._

 _"So I the big brother will raise my baby brother? Cool! But I know my friends will help." Hot shot said._

 _"That is part of my plan I am almost done. In few seconds he will be a little one day old sparkling on the very same day of his birth." Primus said and finished the job._

The light died down and there was sparkling. Side swipe a day old and started to cry. Hot shot picked him up. "It's okay Side swipe big brother Hot shot is here." Hot shot cooed rocking him.

"Let's take him to the base and explain what happened." Wheeljack said.

The bots where shocked about this. Red alert was tending to the child. "He's very healthy, I will construct a bassinet for Side swipe to sleep before he is old enough sleep in a crib. I will also make a mobile and other things. That the child needs." Red alert said.

"That would be good Red alert." Hot shot said taking Side swipe back into his arms.

Red alert left and headed for the med bay he found something he kept in the med- bay that he thought he lost a case full of sparkling bottles. He took one out and made some sparkling formula and warmed it up. After it was warm he left the med bay to he to the command center so Side swipe could be fed.

Side swipe was crying. Hot shot was rocking him in an effort to calm him down. Red alert came back with the bottle. He gave it to Hot shot who began to feed Side swipe. Side swipe's crying stopped and began to suckling on the bottle. Side swipe was looking up at his big brother with his big and innocent optics.

Hot shot felt disarmed by the innocent and trusting look in Side swipe's optics. Side swipe then let go and turned his head away. "Looks like finished." Wheeljack said. Hot shot put Side swipe up to his shoulder and began patting his back. Then Side swipe let a big burp. Side swipe yawned he was getting sleepy.

"It's time to put Side swipe down for a nap." Red alert said.

Red alert had just finished the bassinet that would be Side swipe's bed for until he was at lest 6 months old. He set it up in Hot shot's room because Side swipe would have sleep in same room as Hot shot until he was at least 6 months old.

Side swipe began to fuss in his sleep. Red alert guided Side swipe's thumb into his mouth and Side swipe began to suck his thumb. Once he started sucking thumb he began to calm down.

Hot shot placed Side swipe in the bassinet. Side swipe continued to sleep. Red alert set up a baby monitor. "This way we'll hear him if he cries." Red alert said.

"Sweet dream's little brother," Hot shot whispered as he tipped toed out of the room and shut the door.

To be continued. More sparkling cuteness up a head.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Side swipe was fast asleep in his bassinet. The sparkling monitor was set up. The other bots were watching TV with the kids. "Okay now he's inhaling and now he's exhaling." Cyclonus said.

"Cut it out Cyclonus," Wheeljack told him.

"Yeah we're trying to watch." Blurr said.

"I agree Cyclonus stop it." Optimus said.

"Fine." Cyclonus said.

Later Nightbeat was tip toeing towards Hot shot's room where Side swipe was sleeping. "Nightbeat we have to let Side swipe sleep." Red alert said. Rad was with him.

"Yeah come on Nightbeat you can see Side swipe later he needs his rest." Rad told the minicon.

With that Nightbeat followed Red alert and Rad.

Then about an hour later. They heard crying over the monitor. Hot shot got up up from the couch and went into his room Wheeljack followed. Wheeljack was shocked when he saw Hot shot change Side swipe's diaper. "I thought you never changed a diaper in your life." Wheeljack said.

"Well since Side swipe's first little sparkling adventure I have it's not so bad."Hot shot said.

"If I babysit when you need me to can you show me how?" Wheeljack asked.

"Sure," Hot shot said. Hot shot grabbed a teddy bear. He placed it on the changing table. "Okay grab a clean diaper." Hot shot said.

"Got it." Wheeljack said.

"Open it up." Hot shot said.

Wheeljack opened it and put the bigger half under the bear. "Now strap together." Hot shot said.

"There, all done." Wheeljack said holding up the bear.

"Good work Wheeljack," Hot shot said. Side swipe made a small sound in his sleep. "Shush." Hot shot said and Wheeljack nodded and they tip toed out of the room.

The next morning Hot shot was carrying Side swipe in his arms. "Good morning." Demolisher said.

"Morning Demolisher." Hot shot said. Then Hot shot yawned.

"Why are you so tired didn't you get a full night's sleep?" Demolisher asked.

"Not with this one crying for his bottle." Hot shot said readjusting his little brother.

"I guess that makes sense." Demolisher said.

Side swipe opened his optics and looked at Demolisher. "Why good morning little fella." Demolisher said as he touched the tiny child's palm with his finger. Side swipe grabbed the finger. "AW!" Demolisher said.

"Yep that is pretty cute." Hot shot said.

Cyclonus came up. "Hey Demolisher what are you doing?" He asked him.

"Oh just talking to Hot shot and looking at cute little Side swipe here." Demolisher answered.

Cyclonus looked at the sparkling and he was holding Demolisher's finger. "That is so cute!" Cyclonus said with little laugh.

"Hey Demolisher, Cyclonus can you two watch Side swipe while I do few things." Hot shot asked.

"Sure," Demolisher said.

Side swipe was in his infant seat and sucking his pacifier. Then Side swipe spit it out and began crying. "I wonder what's wrong," Demolisher said. He grabbed the bottle but Side swipe kept turning his head. The cried some more.

Demolisher picked him up and bounced him to calm him down. "I think we should get Hot shot." Starscream said.

Demolisher handed Side swipe to Cyclonus . "Maybe we should see what Red alert has to say," Demolisher said.

"I wonder what he's trying to tell us." Cyclonus said patting Side swipe on the back. Side swipe let a big burp. Everyone looked Side swipe sighed and snuggled into Cyclonus' neck.

"AW!" Everyone in the room said.

"Is everything all right in here?" Hot shot asked as he walked in with Wheeljack.

"It is now." Cyclonus said.

"Cyclonus burped Side swipe right when he was about to explode." Demolisher said.

Side swipe started to kiss Cyclonus. "EW! He's spitting on him!" Demolisher said.

"He is not." Wheeljack said.

"Yeah he's kissing him." Starscream said.

"AW!" Everyone said again.

A few months later...

Hot shot was making a video. "Side swipe you're eight months old and look how cute you are!" Hot shot cooed while recording. Side swipe cooing and looking everywhere.

Cyclonus came up and began to shake a toy in front of Side swipe making him laugh. Hot shot took Side swipe out of his seat and placed him on his play blanket. Side swipe was sitting down playing. Hot shot left and Cyclonus was watching the kid and Demolisher came over. "Look how cute he is." Demolisher said.

Sid swipe got on all fours and began rocking back and forth. Then once he gained his balance he began to crawl. Demolisher and Cyclonus saw. "Look at that Side swipe can crawl." Demolisher said.

Blurr came in saw. "Hot shot's got to see this." Blurr said.

"I agree." Cyclonus said. "Hot shot get in here there is something you got to see!" Cyclonus shouted.

Hot shot came in "What is it?" Hot shot asked.

"Side swipe is crawling look!" Demolisher said pointing.

Hot shot looked at Side swipe. "No he's not." Hot shot said looking at his brother who was lying on his front.

"He was just a second ago." Cyclonus said.

"I don't know," Hot shot said turning around. Then Side swipe started to crawl again.

"Turn around Hot shot he's crawling." Blurr said.

Hot shot turned around but Side swipe stopped crawling. "No he isn't." Hot shot said staring at his little brother.

"Apparently he doesn't do it while you're looking." Demolisher suggested.

"Yeah he stops every time you try see," Blurr said.

"How funny!" Cyclonus said.

"I have to give Side swipe his lunch." Hot shot said picking Side swipe up. Hot shot was feeding Side swipe his sparkling food. Then gave Side swipe a bottle. Side swipe burped and Hot shot put him down for a nap in his crib.

After his nap Hot shot place Side swipe on the floor and sat on the couch and watch him. Side swipe was on his front began to get on his hands and knees. Hot shot saw this. Then Side swipe started to move across the floor. "He's crawling!" Hot shot shouted.

The other Transformers came in and saw Side swipe moving across the floor. "Look my baby brother is mobile. He doesn't sit around like lump anymore, he's like little wind up toy!" Hot shot said.

Hot shot picked up Side swipe and placed him in his play pen. "Okay buddy you do laps around the play pen until we make the base sparkling proof." Hot shot said.

"Yep it's time to sparkling proof base." Red alert said. Everyone got to work.

They put baby proof locks on the cabinets. They tied down heavy furniture and covered sharp edges. They always remembered to keep the toilet lid down. They put long cords in cord holders. They check the crib's bars and rails. Red alert made sure all medications were in a childproof container or had childproof lid and also made sure to tell bots who take medicine not to do it in front of Side swipe. They tied blind cords out of reach. They put childproof covers on electrical outlets. They made sure the changing table was safe. They put no slip strips on the bottom of the tub and soft cover on the faucet. They baby gated certain places. They checked the placement of the crib. They check the fish tank and made sure it was out of Side swipe's checked Side swipe's toys to make sure they were made sure appliances were out of Side swipe's reach. They checked the detectors. Red alert made a very safe toy box. They got down at Side swipe's eye level to check if there was anything they missed.

Now the base was safe for Side swipe.

Hot shot right now was playing with Side swipe with the Jack in the box. When got to the part about pop the top opened and the turbo fox jumped up. Side swipe started crying it surprised him so much he got scared. "Aw it's okay." Hot shot cooed and began to shake a rattle for Side swipe.

Hot shot picked up Side swipe and began to give him a bath. "Can I help?" Cyclonus asked.

"Sure just be careful." Hot shot said.

Cyclonus got the sponge that Hot shot uses to give Side swipe his bath. He put a little soap on it. He handed it to Hot shot who who began to use it to scrub Side swipe. Side swipe was pretty content it felt good. After Hot shot was done Cyclonus poured water of Side swipe to rinse him off. Side swipe was nice and clean. He started to splash get Hot shot and Cyclonus wet. "Little scamp." Cyclonus said laughing.

Hot shot laughed and agreed with Cyclonus he took Side swipe out of the tub and began to dry him off. Side swipe was all dry and clean. Hot shot put a clean diaper on Side swipe. He seem pretty comfortable and happy.

Hot shot gave Side swipe a kiss on top of his head and put him in crib for a nap.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Side swipe was sitting on the floor playing. He was playing with a stacking toy. Side swipe was 9 months old. Side swipe was trying to figure out how to stand up. Side swipe then got off his backside and pushed himself to his feet. The others were watching. Now Side swipe was standing up and he wobbled a bit so grabbed to the table to steady himself. Once he had regained his balance he let go but fell right on his little tush. Side swipe then got on his hands and knees and crawled over to Hot shot he reached his hands up and made grabbing motions.

"Okay little brother up you go." Hot shot said picking him up. Side swipe babbled and cooed. "Ready for lunch?" Hot shot asked. Side swipe clapped his hands.

Hot shot placed Side swipe in his high chair. Side swipe was sucking on the knuckle of his thumb. Hot shot got the sparkling food. It was Side swipe's favorite mash cyber-squash and cyber-asparagus. Side swipe was getting impatient. Hot shot opened the food. "Okay open up the tunnel here comes the train! Choo! Choo!" Hot shot said.

Side swipe opened up his mouth and ate the spoonful. Side swipe was enjoying. A little bit got on Side swipe's chin so Hot shot had to scrape his chin off and start over. Feeding Side swipe can take a while. After Side swipe finished Hot shoe gave him a bottle of sparkling formula but there wasn't much since Side swipe was more interested in solid Cybertronian food.

Hot shot was making another video Side swipe was now 11 months old. Hot shot helped him walk by grabbing his hands and walking behind him. Side swipe could eve use push walker toy that looked like a zebra. He even had a pull toy, and push me popper. The pull toy looked like a gator and also doubled as xylophone. The video was of Side swipe working his xylophone. Hot shot soon began to play with Side swipe.

"Hot shot," Optimus said.

"What is it Optimus?" Hot shot asked turning to him.

"I need you to do a few things." Optimus said.

"What do you need me to do?" Hot shot asked.

"I need you to do patrol, help the kids pick a few things up, and I need you to help with repairs." Optimus said.

"Yes sir, I will have to find some one to baby sit." Hot shot said.

He asked Wheeljack. "I would love to but I can't, I have a lot of things to do as well." Wheeljack told him.

Cyclonus, Demolisher and the other's were busy. The only one left to ask was Blurr. He knew Blurr probably won't like it. But what other choice did he have. "Hey Blurr?" Hot shot said walking into Blurr's room.

"Yes?" Blurr said.

"Can you babysit Side swipe for a while I need to do a few things and everyone else is busy." Hot shot said.

"Well since I have nothing else to do right now sure I'll watch the kid." Blurr said taking Side swipe in his arms.

Hot shot handed him a list. "Here is what you have to do." Hot shot said. "Make sure you do everything on the list in the right order." Hot shot said.

"Okay." Blurr said.

"I will be back in the morning Side swipe, you be good for Blurr." Hot shot said.

Side swipe kissed Hot shot on the nose. Hot shot patted Side swipe on the head and left. Side swipe looked at Blurr. "Okay let's take look at the list." Blurr said.

11:30 lunch time feed Side swipe mashed cyber-plum and tech-berry sparkling food. Small helping of formula.

12:00 bath time.

12: 30 check up at Red alert's

1:00 playtime.

1:30 story time read Side swipe one of his picture books.

2:00 nap time.

3:30 snack time.

4:00 more playtime.

4: 30 Help Side swipe practice walking.

5:30 dinner time pureed cyber-squash and tech chicken. No formula.

7: 30 bed time one more story.

Change diaper at any time if soiled.

"Okay sounds simple enough." Blurr said. Side swipe started crying. Blurr looked at the clock. It was almost 11:30. "Okay Lets get you ready for lunch." Blurr said. Blurr walked into the kitchen and placed Side swipe in the high chair.

"Okay let's find the mashed cyber-plum and tech-berry sparkling food." Blurr said. "Ah here it is." He said pulling it out of the fridge. "Okay, 11:30 right on the mark." Blurr said. Blurr began to feed Side swipe. Side swipe was being very well behaved. "Okay now time for the formula." Blurr said and gave Side swipe the bottle. Side swipe drank down the formula.

Blurr took Side swipe out of the High chair. He looked at the clock. "12:00 that means it's bath time." He said.

Blurr started the water. He checked it. It wasn't too hot or too cold it was just right. He placed Side swipe in the bath. Blurr even put a couple of bath toys in. Side swipe touched the rubber ducky. It moved when he poked it so he did it again and pushed the boat. Blurr got the soap and put it on the sponge and began to rub it on Side swipe. Side swipe let out a content sigh. It felt good.

Blurr then poured water on Side swipe to rinse him off. "There all clean." Blurr said and pulled Side swipe out of the tub. He wrapped Side swipe in a towel and began to dry him off. "There all done." Blurr said. Side swipe was cooing and touched Blurr's face.

Blurr looked at the time. It was almost 12:30. He had to get Side swipe to the med bay for his check up. Blurr headed for the Med bay. Once arriving Red alert saw Blurr with Side swipe. "Aw Blurr are you baby sitting Side swipe?" Red alert asked.

"Yes I am." Blurr said.

"Well you're right on time bring him in." Red alert said and Blurr walked in.

"Okay everything looks good in the optics. Good in the nose too and as well as the audios," Red alert said. He placed Side swipe on the scale. "Good he is now 116 lbs healthy weight for his age. Now he's nearly 40'' tall." Red alert said. "Everything looks good. Oh I forgot tell Hot shot that Side swipe needs his cyber-flu shot next week." Red alert said.

"Which means we all need our cyber-flu shots." Blurr said un-amused.

"Yep but Side swipe's healthy." Red alert said.

Blurr walked into Side swipe's nursery. Blurr saw the time it was 1:00 it was play time. Blurr got the Jack in the box he placed it in front of Side swipe he placed Side swipe in his lap and began to turn the handle. When the turbo fox jumped up Side swipe cried. Blurr patted his head. Blurr then got the xylophone which Side swipe began working.

Blurr then saw it was 1:30 play time was over. "Okay Side swipe play time's over time for a story." Blurr said. Blurr grabbed a picture book called. "The very Hungry Caterpillar." Blurr was reading it and showed Side swipe the pictures. After the book was over it was 2:00 clock nap time. Blurr put Side swipe down in his crib. Now Blurr had an hour and half to him self.

Side swipe woke up later. Blurr smelled something. He picked Side swipe up. "You're smelly." Blurr said and placed Side swipe on the changing table took of his diaper, cleaned him up and dumped sparkling powder on his backside. Then put clean diaper on him. Blurr looked at the clock it was 3:00 clock snack time. He found Side swipe's snacks.

Side swipe's snack were cracker that looked like fish. Blurr poured some on a tray for him. Which Side swipe shoved into his mouth with his hands. After Side swipe finished it was 4:00 time for more play time.

Side swipe was playing with his stacking toys. Then he turned his attention to his toy cars which he moved back and forth with his hands. Now it it was 4:30 time for Blurr to help Side swipe practice walking. Blurr grabbed Side swipe's hands and walked behind him. Side swipe was doing pretty good. Now it was time for it dinner because it was 5:30.

Blurr got the pureed cyber-squash and tech-chicken. Side swipe finished his dinner. Blurr sat down and put on a kiddie show. But once 7:00 hit Blurr began to get Side swipe ready for bed. He placed Side swipe in his crib and read one of Side swipe's books called. "If I ran the Zoo."

After the story Side swipe went to sleep.

Blurr went to bed himself.

The next day Hot shot came home. He picked up a happy Side swipe. "Did Side swipe behave?" Hot shot asked.

"Yes he was good gold." Blurr said.

Side swipe then kissed Blurr and hugged him. "He likes you." Hot shot said.

"You know he's a good kid." Blurr said.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Today a girl named Override was Hot shot's girlfriend and she was going marry Hot shot soon. But she thought that Side swipe was Hot shot's son. "He's my little brother." Hot shot said.

To prove it Red alert showed Override the CNA report on Hot shot and Side swipe with their parents and they matched Hot shot's parents. "I'm sorry." Override said.

"It's okay." Hot shot said.

"He is a cute little fella. I can't wait to become his sister in-law in two weeks." Override said. "How old is he?" She asked.

"He is a month away from his first birthday." Hot shot said.

"Wow look who is on the way on becoming a big boy." She said. Override began to tickle Side swipe making him giggle. "He is so cute! Can I hold him?" Override asked.

"Sure," Hot shot said.

Override held Side swipe close. "When you get old enough you can call me sissy because I am going to be your sister in-law which will be like a sister. I will be a good one." Override said.

Side swipe hugged and kissed Override. "AW! You are so sweet!" Override said.

"He likes you and you are just like a big sister to him." Hot shot said.

Cyclonus came over. "Hello Side swipe its uncle Cyclonus!" He said tickling him making Side swipe laugh.

"You're great with kids." Override told him.

"Thank you." Cyclonus said. Side swipe began to reach for Cyclonus. Cyclonus took Side swipe in his arms. "You want to play Side swipe?" He asked the sparkling. Side swipe bounced in Cyclonus' arms. "I will take that as a yes." Cyclonus said.

"Cyclonus why don't you go play with Side swipe, while Override and I talk about our wedding." Hot shot said.

"Okay," Cyclonus said.

Side swipe was ready play. Cyclonus was rolling ball to him and Side swipe rolled it back. "You are so sweet." Cyclonus said.

Side swipe giggle and then turned to his hammer table. He started to hammer it. Side swipe saw a rocking horse. Side swipe looked interested at seeing it on the TV. "Hmm I think I have an idea for Hot shot's birthday present to Side swipe." He said.

Side swipe yawned. "Okay looks like you need a nap." Cyclonus said picking him up and out putting him in his crib and Side swipe went to sleep.

Cyclonus met up with Hot shot. "Hey Hot shot. I have an idea for what you can give Side swipe for his birthday." Cyclonus said.

"What?" Hot shot asked.

"Side swipe got interested in a toy he saw TV." Cyclonus said.

"What kind of toy?" Hot shot asked.

"A rocking horse." Cyclonus said.

"That's a great idea I'll ask Red alert to design one and help make it." Hot shot said. "Did you put Side swipe down for his nap?" Hot shot asked.

"Yes I did." Cyclonus said.

"Thank you." Hot shot said.

Two weeks later Hot shot and Override got married. Side swipe was a happy little sparkling. They even had a wedding picture with the little sparkling.

Red alert and Hot shot were busy putting Side swipe's rocking horse together. "Just one more piece." Red alert said. Hot shot placed it in. It was finished it was rocking horse that was plush and looked like a real horse.

"Side swipe is going to love it." Hot shot said.

"Yeah." Red alert said.

Two weeks later.

"Happy first birthday Side swipe." Hot shot said.

"Happy birthday Side swipe!" everyone said.

Side swipe clapped his hands and shoved some of his cake in his mouth with his hands. "That is so cute!" Hot shot said and he got up and cleaned Side swipe's face up.

After the cake Side swipe got to open his presents but he preferred the wrapping paper and bows. Cyclonus gave him a plush elephant. Demolisher gave him new picture book. Red alert gave him a bear dressed like a doctor. Optimus gave him a toy truck. Tidal wave gave him a toy boat to play with in the tub. Wheeljack gave him ball with different colored stars on it. Blurr gave him a box of Alphabet blocks. Scavenger gave him a toy bulldozer. Hoist gave him a toy back hoe. Override gave him a toy race car. Hot shot gave him the rocking horse that help Red alert make. The kids gave Side swipe some kiddie movies, Bambi, Snow white, Beauty and the beast, and the Lion king.

Side swipe was trying to get on the rocking horse. "Hang on little bro." Hot shot said. He picked Side swipe up and placed him on. Hot shot gave him a gentle push and Side swipe began to rock. Side swipe loved it he laughed and laughed.

A few days later Side swipe finally learned how to walk. First it was just few steps Override to Hot shot, Demolisher to Cyclonus, Wheeljack to Optimus, Tidal wave to Scavenger, or Red alert to Blurr.

After 3 months of walking Side swipe became a pro. Sometimes he would still crash land. Every time it happened he would laugh pick himself up and went right back to walking. Most were surprised most sparklings would cry.

Today Side swipe was ready for breakfast. Hot shot took him out of his crib and put him in his high chair. Side swipe was able to feed himself. He was no longer interested formula he now drank juice he was drinking cyber-orange juice out of a sippy cup. Side swipe looked at Hot shot.

"What is it little brother?" Hot shot asked.

"B-" Side swipe made b sound.

"I think he's trying to say something!" Override said.

"B- B- B- Bubby!" Side swipe said and reached for Hot shot.

"Aw he called you Bubby, but I think he means brother." Override said.

"Aw! Cute!" Cyclonus said.

Hot shot knew Side swipe growing up. But it would be awhile till Side swipe will be able to do somethings.

The transformers and humans were busy building a school for young transformers to go to. Many young transformers had been born at that time. Optimus and his wife Elita had a mech who they named Radial. Demolisher and his wife Crusher had a femme they name Crashway. Starscream and his wife Slipstream had daughter who they name Stardust. Their many yet still to be born.

The school would be complete in a year. But it would still be a while before Side swipe could start school but he was happy healthy little sparkling.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Hot shot and Override were talking. "Bubby!" Side swipe called from his room. Hot shot and Override heard it from over the baby monitor. Hot shot and Override came into Side swipe's room.

"Come here little brother." Hot shot said picking him up. Hot shot looked at Side swipe. "Override does Side swipe look kind of pale?" Hot shot asked.

"Yeah," She said. She kissed his forehead. "He's hot too. We should take him to see Red alert." Override said. Side swipe was rubbing at his audio.

"Good idea," Hot shot said and wrapped Side swipe in a blanket.

Red alert saw him. "Let's take a look." Red alert said. Side swipe was taken out of the blanket. Red alert took his temperature. "He has fever of 101.2, he's sick alright." Red alert said.

"Is he going to be alright?" Hot shot asked getting worried.

"I have to finish looking at him to see what's wrong. Hot shot don't get worried Side swipe might pick up on it and make it worse." Red alert said.

"Okay," Hot shot said.

Red alert looked at Side swipe throat it looked fine. Red alert looked in the audios he wanted to look very careful because Side swipe kept rubbing and scratching at them. Side swipe let shriek and began to cry. "Oh looks like his audios hurt. I'm sorry I'm trying to be gentle." Red alert said. "Ah I'm seeing some swelling and fluid. I know what's wrong." Red alert said.

"What's wrong with him?" Hot shot asked.

"He has an audio infection." Red alert said. "Hot shot this Audio infection looks like he needs some medicine called antibiotic." Red alert said. Red alert got it out. "He's got to take a spoonful this every 2 hours." Red alert said.

"Okay." Hot shot said.

"He will been fine in few days." Red alert said.

Hot shot gave Side swipe his medicine. Hot shot got Side swipe his lunch. But Side swipe wasn't that hungry. At some of it but not much.

A few days later. Side swipe was feeling much better. Red alert took a look in the audios. "It's all cleared up." Red alert said.

Hot shot was pretty happy.

"Bubby play!" Side swipe said.

"Okay we will play in a minute." Hot shot said.

Side swipe was growing up fast. Hot shot was taking video once again it was Christmas time and Side swipe was about to have a tech cookie in the shape of a Christmas tree but he saw Blurr. Blurr was sitting by himself. Side swipe grabbed a cookie. "Where are you taking that extra cookie?" Red alert asked since he was helping his wife Amby bake them. Side swipe pointed at Blurr.

"Oh you want to give one to Blurr how sweet of you go head." Red alert said.

Side swipe walked up to Blurr. "What do you want squirt?" Blurr asked.

Side swipe held up a cookie. "For me?" Blurr asked. Side swipe nodded. "Thanks, I like tech cookies." Blurr said taking it from Side swipe's hand. Side swipe pulled himself up on the couch where Blurr was sitting and sat next to him.

"I guess you thought I was lonely huh kid?" Blurr asked.

"Uh huh." Side swipe said and began to eat his cookie.

"You're good kid." Blurr said patting his head.

Side swipe was later finger painting it was a picture. It was for Blurr. It was of Blurr and Side swipe together holding hands. "Hey Side swipe what are you doing?" Hot shot asked him.

"Painting." Side swipe said.

"Aw it a picture of you with Blurr talk about cute!" Hot shot said.

"For Blurr." Side swipe said clapping his little paint covered hands.

"Okay that's enough you need a bath. You a covered in paint!" Hot shot said.

"Bubby?" Side swipe asked.

"What were mommy and daddy like?" Side swipe asked.

"They were very nice and loving. You never knew them. But they loved us very much." Hot shot said.

After the bath Hot shot came out with Side swipe. "When Christmas?" Side swipe asked.

"Christmas is tomorrow Side swipe today is Christmas eve." Alexis said.

"It's getting late Side swipe needs to go to bed." Red alert told Hot shot. Hot shot nodded.

"Side swipe tell everyone goodnight." Hot shot said.

"Good night." Side swipe said.

The next day the kids and the transformers opened their Christmas presents. Side swipe gave Blurr the picture he painted of them together. "Thanks Side swipe this is a very nice picture thank you very much." Blurr said. Side swipe gave Blurr a hug which Blurr returned.

"Aw!" everyone said.

To be continued.


End file.
